


Unwanted Conversation

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [28]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Once was enough for Henry to stumble upon a private conversation between the demon and the angel.But twice?Is he ever going to get out of this studio in one piece?





	Unwanted Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to Ranshiinsitha, who gave me the idea in a review and I finally figured out how I wanted to go about writing it. Thank you for the suggestion!!!
> 
> On with the fic!

Henry panted hard as he looked around for somewhere to hide, anywhere! There were too many Searchers, and he was so exhausted! He needed a breather, for, like, five minutes or so. But he hadn’t seen a Little Miracles Station in a while, and he swore he saw black lines on the walls as he was running.

But lo and behold, the first bit of luck in so long…!

An open door!

Henry moved as fast as his tired feet could take him, hearing the loud moans of the Searchers getting closer as he rushed into the room and slammed the door behind him. He ran right into something hard, making him wheeze when it made contact with his chest. He fumbled, clinging to whatever was in front of him, before he realized what it was. A shelf? Was he in a supply closet? He moved his hand around in the darkness and bumped it against something solid.

A metallic clanged echoed in the space for a moment and Henry held his breath, quietly listening for any sounds. He heard the moans of the creatures, but they weren’t close enough to figure out his location, and he let out a small sigh. Reaching up, Henry pulled on something, and a light turned on with the click of a drawstring. He winced at the dull light in the dark space, finding that, well, yes, this was a closet, and he had run into one of the shelves against the back wall.

The shelves were almost bare, except for a can of soup, and an empty film reel tin that he had knocked down.

But he wasn’t alone in the closet, no, he was in there with a Bendy cutout.

A Bendy cutout unlike any Henry had seen before.

This one was… demonic looking, like, actually making Bendy look more like a demon than his cute design allowed. His signature smile looked forced, strained, painful. His eyes were not the pie-cut shape Henry knew so well, no, these were strange, cartoony-yet-not-so, and they had dried drips of ink coming from them.

Actually, there was dry ink that had from the black of his head as well. In Bendy’s hands was a sign that was painted, in ink, as expected, with the words **wandering is a terrible sin** on it. There were so many things wrong with this Bendy that stared at him in the dull, yellow-tinted light.

Henry clutched his axe tightly as he looked at the cutout, about ready to bolt out of the closet and find a different area, when he heard the horrible, pained screams of the Searchers dying. Henry’s heart beat started to increase, and he knew that the Ink Demon was coming.

The silence outside of the room allowed the animator to hear the heavy, wet breathing of the ink demon as he limped down the hall. There was a struggle of noises, before Henry was startled by words, a voice. **“I… KnOW yOur OUT here ALIcE... _SHOW YOUR SELF!_ ”** The demon roared when he finally found his voice after a moment of struggling.

Another pause of silence, before Henry heard clicking sounds on the hard, wooden floors. Heels? Sounded like them…

“How did you know I was here, **demon**?”

Oh, so “Alice” was in the area? Did she know that Henry had ran down this hall? Did either of them know he was in this closet? Shit, he hoped not, he doubted he could fight either of them!

He… he didn’t know what he could possibly do, if he were to battle the two ‘Toons’, his axe could only get him so far. He didn’t know what “Alice” was capable of, but he sure as hell knew “Bendy” wasn’t easy to fight at all.

It could end up being two against one... although… from that dream Henry had in the Little Miracles Station, where Bendy told him that he still had hope that Henry could fix things here… maybe that two against one could end up being him and “Bendy” against “Alice”, rather than him against the two of them?

But from how Bendy was speaking of “Bendy”, Henry… wasn’t sure if that second situation would workd out. And the “Bendy” from his other dreams always looked ready to kill him, even when giving him warnings.

Henry listened through the door, wondering what these two were gonna talk about. What did “Bendy” want with “Alice”?

 **“Please…”** “Bendy” scoffed. It was so strange hearing him… well… talk! He also sounded close, maybe a few feet away from the door. Shit. **“You seriously asked me that, Angel? Ya know I’ve got eyes everywhere…”**

 **“Yes.”** “Alice” hissed, she sounded slightly further away, probably keeping as much distance between herself and “Bendy” as she could. “ _I noticed **your**_ posters and cutouts.”

 **“I know. You _TORE_ a poster.”** Henry tensed up, his heart ached for a moment due to the small spike in rage from the demon. He could just sense the lines of ink on the walls moving, a small gasp came from the angel. **“You just wanna keep gettin’ on mah last nerve…”**

“Just like **_you_** _do with **me**_!” She snapped at him. “I’ve seen what you’ve done to images of **my** face!”

There was a loud screech and Henry winced, covering his ears for a moment. **“Those images are NOT of YOUR face, you monster!”**

There was silence once more, a soft gasp broke it. “ _M-mon…_ y-you’re the monster here! I’ve seen what **you’ve done to those who live in these levels**!”

 **“HA! I suppose that does make me a monster… but get a clue, witch… I’m a demon, it’s expected of me…”** “Bendy” let out a laugh as there was a squishing, shifting sound, like he was walking down the hall.

 ** _“S-stay away…!”_** “Alice” screamed and the Ink Demon just laughed, but he had stopped walking. **_“What do you want with me anyway?!”_**

 **“Lots of things, girly…”** The demon growled, Henry really wished he could see what was going on out there. **“But right now… I wanna know whatcha got planned for my human…”**

“ _Your human?_ **He’s not yours** and hasn’t been yours since you decided to give up on him. **He’s mine now.** ”

Another loud screeched echoed in the hall as the black lines scattered, crawling up even the walls and door of the closet. Henry covered his mouth to hide his heavy breathing, he did not want to be caught while these two were having a moment.

 **“He belongs to _ME_! He’s always been _MINE_!”** “Bendy” screamed, he sounded like an angry child.

“Alice” laughed a little at the other ‘cartoon’. “I thought you abandoned him, like how he abandoned you.”

Abandoned?

Henry blinked, no, he didn’t abandon Bendy, he was forced out and not allowed to return. And Joey stole his cartoon creations! He stole Bendy from him! Henry would never abandon the dancing demon…

**“You’re reeEEAaaALLLLyyY pushin’ yer luck with me… you keep flappin’ ya gams, thinkin’ you got da upper hand in all of this mess, when you know deep down that I’M the one pullin’ da strings around here! All of ‘em! Especially da ones on _him_!”**

“You… you have nothing on me!”

 **“One touch.”** “Bendy” said calmly. **“One, li’l touch… an’ you go back to da ink… do ya wanna go back to da puddles? Hm? Do ya wanna be like Sammy?”**

“…”

**_“WELL?! DO YA?!”_ **

There was a scream, and something being knocked over. **“Stay away from me, _you freak!_ ”**

**“You don’t wanna go back, do ya?!”**

_“Stop! Please!”_ The angel began to sob as there was a thump, did she fall to the ground?

Her sobs were the only sounds in the hall as Henry sat there against the door, unsure of what to do. She didn’t act like this before, when she taunted the Ink Demon over the speakers, when Henry accidentally heard her speaking to “Bendy”, and the demon screamed her name. “Alice” was a threat, someone who could kill him if she wanted to, yet here she was, sobbing at the mere threat of a single touch by the most feared creature in the studio.

Then again… she had said that “Bendy” had sent her to the ink before, how horrific was it to be in the ink? He’s only experienced it twice, hell, he came out of it not even… god, thirty minutes ago? And each time he was out before anything could happen, he didn’t know what would happen if he stayed in there any longer.

How long was she trapped in there before she escaped?

There was a chuckle from “Bendy”, before it became a full-on laugh that rang through the empty halls. **“You’re pathetic… to think that there are those who fear ya down here… so, are ya gonna answer me? Gonna tell me whatcha got planned for Ross?”**

“…”

**“TAlK, aNGeL…”**

“… I-I’m having him gather parts for my machines, for **my… my routine** , _I am so close_ , so close, to **_perfection…_** ”

**“Hehehe… perfection. Ya sound like Drew, you spent way too much time with that monster, Susie…”**

Susie? Henry tensed up, why did he… oh… oh god, was… was Susie like Sammy? Trapped in her own delusion, corrupted by the ink and turned into…

“Oh Susie…” He whispered, but suddenly felt like he was grabbed in a vice grip as something seemed to glow in the closet with him. Henry’s eyes focused on the demonic Bendy cutout, and he was shocked to find that it was looking right at him, instead of looking forward. The animator swore he heard strange chanting, in a language he didn’t know, as he watched in horror as an inky pentagram began to form on the wall behind the cutout.

 _Wandering is a terrible sin… Henry…_ It seemed to say this in the back of Henry’s head and he slammed into the door when he finally snapped out of whatever made him freeze up. He got the door open and dropped to the ground, catching the attention of the demon and the angel.

The three of them looked at one another, all frozen in place. “Alice” had a black liquid dripping from her eye and the empty eye socket as she stared at Henry in shock and fury while she sat on the floor. “Bendy”, however, was grinning brightly as he ‘watched’ Henry scramble to his feet and begin to run back the way he came.

 **“HAHAHAHA! HeeeeeEEEeNNnnnnrRrrryyYy~!”** His voice echoed, trailing behind the human as he tried to get away. **“WaNDeRING is A TeRrIBlE SIN…!”** He got as far as the end of the hall, where it split into two directions. “Bendy” ‘watched’ as Henry got away, down a hall with no clear destination except to be as far away from the Ink Demon as possible. With a snort, “Bendy” turned to see through the eyes of a poster that “Alice” was trying to escape.

 **“I didn’t say ya could leave just yet, Angel.”** He growled, his grin painfully dropped to a frown. **“We need to talk about Drew…”**

“Alice” froze up, looking back at him. “What… about him?”

 **“You know darn well what I wanna know about ‘em.”** He started to walk down the hall towards her, and she backed up. **“You’ve been out an’ about much longer then me, you gotta have some kinda information on his whereabouts. I can’t find him anywhere, none of my eyes know where he is… you used some of his magic to keep yerself from bein’ seen by me when you put up that Boris clone, so you gotta have some information for me…”**

She shook her head, looking terrified. “ _B-Believe me when I say this, but I really have no idea where he is…!_ No one has seen him in weeks, even months! I haven’t seen him in god knows how long! I’m just as clueless as you! **_All I can tell you is that he’s probably in the much lower levels…!_** Or t-try asking Norman! _He sees everything, right?_ ”

“Bendy” sighed loudly, shaking his head. **“He probably knows less than we do… uhg, you’re useless, should’ve expected that… well, I got what I wanted outta ya, I suppose. I’ve got a human to hunt down, so I’ll leave ya alone, for now.”** He turned around, but paused, turning his head to ‘look’ over his shoulder.

 **“But one li’l bit of advice, Angel… if you dare to hurt Henry or Boris, or even think about killin’ ‘em…”** The walls were almost completely pitch black suddenly, and “Alice” couldn’t breathe. It was as if her was grabbing his throat, but he was just standing there.

**_“I’ll make sure you never come outta that ink.”_ **

The walls returned to normal and “Alice” gasped, suddenly able to breathe. She watched in horror as he just walked away, dragging his twisted foot behind him as he went down the way Henry had run. She waited until he was out of sight before she dropped to her knees, letting out a hard sob. That was too close… too risky…

But she wasn’t going to let a threat keep her from her mission, she was so close… and then she could be perfect and get out of his hell hole.

To hell with what the Ink Demon says, she was going to get her machines working, and she would get her Boris and her human.

END

**Author's Note:**

> If you can’t tell, I took A LOT of inspiration for “Bendy” and “Alice’s” conversation from squigglydigg and tablewithamicrophone’s audio post of “Bendy” and “Alice” talking to one another after the ending events of chapter three.
> 
> I also made a lot of mentions to previous stories in this au, so if you’re new to this series, might wanna look into those. I can’t tell you off the top of my head which ones I referenced, but it’s a lot of them.
> 
> Also, finally, FINALLY, I got to do something with Wandering!Bendy, I’ve been trying to figure out some way to throw him into the story, and this is it. Originally there was going to be a one-shot of Joey finding one, and having the daylights scared out of him, but I didn’t wanna do that, so I decided to have Henry trapped in a closet with one, that was watching him the whole time.
> 
> Yes, “Bendy” was fully aware of Henry being there, just as he was when Henry was stuck inside of the Little Miracles Station when he first heard “Bendy” speak in this au.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos! And if you have any story ideas, I’d love to hear them, this au is hard to write for, especially since I can’t write what I really want to write since I dunno how to go about it without chapter four.


End file.
